I'm Yours
by Astrocam
Summary: Sequel to Summer Paradise. Naruto's still dealing with the loss of Ino, and he got accepted into college. Hinata and Gaara are adjusting to married life. However, there's another person thrown into the midst. How will this person wreak havoc on our unsuspecting heroes? Naru/?, Hina/Gaara, Sasu/Saku
1. Sexual Desire

**Astrocam: I'm back :D I didn't think I'd be back so soon, but honestly this story won't let me go. This is the sequel to my story "Summer Paradise". However, this one will be a bit different. I'll be having multiple points of view, rather than just one point of view. In Summer Paradise, the whole story was told from Hinata's point of view. This time, it'll be from Naruto's, Gaara's, Hinata's and another mystery character that I have introduced already, but I won't tell you who she is until I reveal her in this story ^.^ Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. This is the first time I have ever written a sequel to any of my stories. I hope it goes well. **

* * *

**Chapter One – Sexual Desire _(Naruto)_**

* * *

"Hey Naruto, congratulations on getting into college!"

"Thanks!" Uzumaki Naruto grinned at his newly employed co-worker, Rock Lee.

Rock Lee gave him a wink and a thumbs up. "Stay youthful everyday! Oh, there's a customer. Hello sir or ma'am, what would you like?"

Naruto mentally face palmed. _When I said address them by sir or ma'am, I didn't mean to actually say "sir or ma'am". I'll have to talk to him about that later. _"I'm heading out back, Lee. If you have any problems come and get me."

Rock Lee gave a salute. "Yes sir!" Then he turned back to the customer, who was clearly a she.

The two of them worked at a small retail store, but Naruto liked to be as polite to the customers as he could, trying to make them feel at home and comfortable to shop. Since he had been here for nearly two years, he was considered a senior member and in charge of the training of the new employees. Sometimes it was annoying, especially with the cases like Rock Lee. But the kid meant well, and he was a good worker, so Naruto could by no means fire him. Not that he wanted to. He kind of liked Lee, didn't know him too well but he'd hung out with their group a lot, mostly talking to Neji and Tenten.

Even Neji and Tenten were together now. Naruto was kind of bitter. It had been a year and a half since Ino had died. He was still single, not having much chance of meeting anyone working at this place.

He plopped into a chair and sighed, checking his phone for any messages. None, but again for the millionth time this year he scrolled back to Ino's final message to him. **I'm ready. You can come get me now. Can't wait to see you.** Then he had written back, **I can't wait to see you either. I bet you look hot.** She had replied with, **:)** and that was it. Thirty minutes later, their lives had changed forever after he had picked her up for Sakura's Christmas party back in 2011, a year and a half ago. Now it was the middle of 2013.

Ino had been in a coma for about a day after the accident. Then she'd died. Naruto remembered the face of his dear friend, Hyuuga – now Sabaku no Hinata as she'd walked into his room with Ino's parents. She looked...haunted. Sad, but no tears, as if she was in shock. His heart had sunk at that moment, he knew just by looking into her eyes.

He had been dating Ino since September at that point, and they had been together for only three months, but he still missed her terribly. It was like there was a hole in his heart, something that could never be healed.

_But it will be, Naruto-kun._

Naruto jumped, then looked around frantically. He could have sworn he had just heard Ino's voice at that second. He waited, listening more carefully, but it never returned. Sighing, he sank back into his seat.

_I am crazy and alone, that is that,_ he decided. He figured he should check himself into a mental hospital after work.

The thought made him snicker just a little. _Oh shit, I am crazy. Maybe I'm not suitable for college. I might just go nuts and pull a gun on everyone..._

"Naruto! Help!" came a frantic voice from out front.

_Oh no, now what?_ Dealing with customers for so long didn't help the situation either. Groaning, he slid his phone back into his pocket and headed back out to do his job.

Poor Rock Lee was swamped with customers. Someone was asking for a return, while a few people were waiting in line and another person was waiting off to the side for a box for their item. Lee was trying to give the person the return but kept messing up.

"I'm sorry, he's new," Naruto apologized to the customer who was waiting for her return.

The girl was rather pretty. Shoulder-length brown hair, and dark eyes, but quite a pale face. She smiled. "It's all right, I understand what that's like."

Naruto showed Lee how to do a return correctly, and then the girl smiled at them and left. There was something about her, Naruto mused. But he couldn't think for too long, he had to deal with the person who was waiting for a box for his item.

* * *

Naruto was so glad to return home that evening. Even if he spent most of his evenings alone, it was better than dealing with someone who had a bratty child screaming, running around and destroying half the store. Naruto shuddered at the memory. They had had to close the store for an hour to get everything cleaned up again after that monster child broke some things, knocked things off shelves. The mother didn't do a thing, she just stood there waiting while Naruto rang her in. When they left, the mother didn't even punish him, she just took the screaming child's hand as if nothing had happened.

_Ugh, don't think about it,_ Naruto scolded himself as he cooked up a bowl of ramen, his favorite food. It wasn't as good as Ichiraku's ramen, but it was something.

He was glad that he had tomorrow off.

His phone vibrated. It was Hinata. He was glad to hear from her...maybe they could have coffee tonight.

She had gotten a job as a nurse, and was working at the local hospital. So, like her husband, Gaara, it was a lot of shift work. Gaara was still in the police force, doing well for himself. He'd decided not to quit after all. But Hinata would often complain that their shifts overlapped so they never saw each other besides while in bed, sometimes not even that.

Naruto half-wondered what Hinata was complaining about now as he opened the message.

**Naruto, I'm bored. I just got off work and Gaara isn't here yet. Want to go somewhere? **

_Wow, I called it. She's complaining that Gaara isn't home yet._ Naruto wrote back, **Sure, now that I have a car I can actually meet you instead of you having to drive all the way here. **

**I know, it's great. Anyway, meet me at the ramen shop.**

**I just ate some ramen, but I can't refuse Ichiraku's ramen. See you in a bit.** Naruto licked his lips at the thought of Ichiraku's ramen. And he couldn't help but get a little excited at the thought of seeing Hinata again. Just because she was married now, didn't mean that he couldn't admire her looks from afar. She had grown up so much, and he still wished that he had gone all the way with her that one night he'd been drunk at Sakura's wedding back in Suna.

Of course, he hadn't been _that_ drunk. Well, he'd had a buzz, but he'd amped it up to make it seem like he was more drunk than he really was. He mostly just wanted in Hinata's pants, and he'd grown frustrated of her wishy-washy personality when it came to deciding who she wanted to be with. However, he wasn't a jerk. If she had picked him, he would have dated her in a heartbeat. But he'd just hoped to at least get some sexy time with her before she'd committed to Gaara full-time.

Naruto sighed as he remembered Hinata's body with just her panties on. _Don't think of that now, you jerk, it'll be bad if you two go somewhere private tonight,_ he scolded himself.

He kept in the back of his mind, however. In his happy place.

Sex with Ino had been great, mostly because they had passion and that made it all the better. Ino was pretty wild in bed, but a lot of the times Naruto couldn't keep up with her. She'd even brought a whip with her once...and he had forbid her to use it. He wasn't interested in the kinky "pain" stuff. He just liked normal, vanilla sex. Sure, he'd tried any position he could think of, but a lot of times he preferred himself on top, and the girl on the bottom.

_I wish I could just do it once with Hinata...just once. Ugh, I wish she wasn't married._ It was torture, having to regret that he had missed his chance every single day. He knew he couldn't make her cheat on Gaara, that would be wrong no matter if Gaara forgave her, which he most likely would after he got over the initial shock that his wife had cheated on him with her guy best friend.

By now, Naruto was in his car and driving on auto pilot, his mind deep in thought. "This sucks!" he grumbled out loud to no one in particular.

Then, out of nowhere, he clearly heard a girl's voice whisper, _One day, Naruto-kun. One day you'll see that everything happens for a reason._

The familiarity of the voice startled him. He slammed on the brakes, pulling his car over and nearly going in the ditch. He shut his car off, breathing hard, looking around for the source of the voice.

"Ino? Ino, dammit, I know that was you!" Naruto banged his hands on the steering wheel, frustrated. That was the second time today. Why was she still haunting his thoughts? Sure he still missed her terribly, but he'd thought he could move on by now.

_And you will move on. But I can't tell you with who._

"Ino!" Naruto grabbed his head in his hands, taking a deep, frustrated breath. "Why are you here?"

No answer.

"Ughhh!" he growled, grabbing the steering wheel and squeezing it. He needed to calm down. He had no explanation as to why he had just heard her voice three times that day. The only thing he could think of was that, either he was going insane and it was just his wishful thinking, or she really was here in some...otherworldly form.

His phone vibrated, startling him so bad that he jumped. His nerves were shot.

The message was from Hinata. **Where are you? It shouldn't take that long to get here. I'm just getting worried, I still remember that night at the party when we were all waiting for you and Ino and you didn't show up.**

**Sorry, I'll tell you when I get there.** Should he confide in Hinata? He trusted her, he knew she wouldn't judge him no matter what came out of his mouth. She was his best friend, aside from Sasuke and Sakura of course. Gaara had turned out to be a pretty good friend, too. But he had the closest bond with Hinata. She wouldn't gossip to Sakura either, at least she wouldn't if he asked her not to.

He made it to Ichiraku's without much more distractions. Parking beside Hinata's car, he spotted her sitting on one of the outside tables, her nose in her phone as if something was bothering her. He doubted that it was about him.

He trudged up to her, still shaken from hearing Ino's voice. "Hi."

Hinata looked up. "H-hello, I'm glad you could finally make it. What's wrong?" she could tell right away that something was on his mind.

Naruto sat across from her, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I heard Ino's voice."

She blinked. "R-really? When? How?"

"Three times today. Once at work, and twice while I was in my car coming to see you. It was as if she was right next to me. I don't know if I'm going crazy, or what's wrong with me..." his voice broke at that point. _No, don't cry in public!_ He rubbed at his eyes to keep the tears from coming.

"What did she say?" Hinata asked calmly.

Just then Ayame came out to wait on them. She noticed the awkward air about them, but smiled brightly. "Hello! The usual, Naruto?"

Naruto nodded, keeping his head down and his face hidden.

"I-I'll have the same as Naruto," Hinata decided instantly.

"Two pork ramens, coming right up!" Ayame didn't even have to write their orders down, she knew everything by heart. She sauntered back inside.

Naruto sighed, looking up at Hinata. "She said this while I was at work thinking about how my empty heart would never be healed, 'but it will be, Naruto-kun'. Then she said this while I was in my car coming here, 'one day, Naruto-kun, one day you'll see that everything happens for a reason', and then 'and you will move on, but I can't tell you with who'. I'm so confused. Why did I hear that? Is it real? Delusional? What?"

Hinata remained silent, pressing her index fingers together as though she was thinking. Naruto remembered she did that a lot more back when they were in high school, and he missed it. Now she didn't do her usual nervous habits as much, only when she was really nervous or deep in thought.

"Well, I'd like to believe that Ino is still here somehow. I don't think you're crazy, Naruto-kun. I would never think that of you." Hinata smiled softly, and Naruto's heart melted. He knew she believed him.

She continued. "I think she is here, in some way. Maybe your guardian angel, here to guide you through your troubles and comfort you when you are alone."

Naruto shivered at that thought. In a way this was kind of creepy, but in a way it was cool. At least he could hear Ino again, if nothing else. Maybe she could lead him to who he was supposed to be with. "I'm glad I have you to talk to," he reached over the table to take Hinata's hand and squeeze it. "I miss you."

"But we talk almost everyday, and hang out every week." Hinata frowned, seeming confused at this statement.

"I miss you, I miss back when," Naruto sighed forlornly, thinking of a time where things were less complicated. "Before I kissed you. I was so stupid to ignore you those few months before you left for Suna. I regret it everyday."

Hinata blushed. She didn't mind talking about these kinds of things anymore, regarding the past. "I-I know you wish things could be different between us, but right now it is what it is. I'm sure you'll find someone who will love you as much as I did, as much as Ino did. I still love you, Naruto-kun."

"But not in the same way, right?" Naruto glanced at her hands, rubbing her knuckles with his thumb.

That question seemed to stump her, for she hesitated.

A glimmer of hope shone through him. She still cared for him! But he couldn't very well ask her to have sex, he didn't want to hurt Gaara. Gaara was good person, he treated Hinata well and he didn't deserve to be betrayed by her, and her best friend.

"I-I still care for you, Naruto-kun," Hinata admitted at last, as if reading his thoughts. "B-but I just push the feelings to the back of my mind, so I don't think about it much. I love Gaara."

Naruto nodded. "I know, I'm not asking anything of you." _Although I'd like to. _

Ayame returned with their food, interrupting the potentially awkward moment. Naruto took his hand from Hinata's and concentrated on enjoying his ramen. He had to ignore that feeling deep in his gut, the one that could give him a very awkward hard-on if he wasn't careful...

* * *

After they were finished their meal, it was still early in the evening. Hinata frowned at her phone for the hundredth time.

"What's eating you?" Naruto asked as they stood up from their table. They had already paid the bill. "You've been staring at your phone a lot."

"Gaara keeps sending me weird messages," she chewed on her lip, then showed him the latest message from Gaara as they walked towards their vehicles.

It read, **Sorry hun, I'm going to be later than expected. I might not get home until after midnight. Love you, don't wait up for me if you have an early shift tomorrow.**

Naruto shrugged. It didn't seem suspicious to him, but then again who knew what a girl's mind thought? "I don't think you have anything to worry about. What else did he say?"

"Just weird things that don't sound like him at all. I know when he's acting different, I've been with him for almost two years now." Hinata sighed, shoving her phone in her pocket. "N-not much I can do. I'm waiting up for him. I have tomorrow off, and I need to talk to him in person. I'm tired of these messages. Texting can be annoying."

"I guess being in the working force is not all it's cracked up to be, especially if you're trying to enjoy your married life," Naruto pointed out.

"Exactly. Sasuke and Sakura are still together though, and they both have jobs. Then again they both get off work at five pm like normal jobs do," Hinata twirled her fingers through her hair as they stopped beside their cars. "N-now what?"

"Back to my place? We can watch a movie until you have to leave to meet Gaara," Naruto suggested.

"That sounds good. I don't want to be home twiddling my thumbs all evening. Waiting makes me anxious." Hinata agreed to the idea.

"Follow me, but you know where I live." Naruto climbed into his car. Luckily, he didn't hear Ino's voice all the way back to his place. Maybe he wouldn't hear it again for all he knew. He did miss her, but this voice thing was kind of weird and creepy.

When they reached Naruto's place, they parked in the usual parking spots, on the street outside his place, and headed inside. Naruto sensed Hinata's nervousness, it was probably because they hadn't hung out completely in private in a while, but he was sure he could control himself. At least, he hoped.

"What movie?" Naruto asked once they were inside. He showed Hinata his small collection (he downloaded most of his movies now) and she picked a horror movie. Of course. What was it with girls and horror movies? Ino loved them, yet she would scream every time the killer picked up the axe. Then she'd cuddle into Naruto, and he would kiss her, and they ended up not even watching the movie at all.

_Is that what...Hinata wants?_ Naruto blinked at the thought, then shook his head to clear the cobwebs. Of course not. Maybe she was just feeling lonely and wanted a cuddle.

He put the movie in the DVD player, and sat beside Hinata on the couch.

About fifteen minutes into the movie, they were cuddling, laying down side by side. Naruto was behind Hinata, his arms around her. She cringed whenever blood splattered, pushing herself back into him to feel more of his warmth.

Naruto kept his hands at her waist level, trying so hard not to get a hard-on. Damn, she was sexy. From his vantage point, he could see a little of her cleavage.

_So close, yet so far,_ his thoughts taunted.

_Shut up. I like this, I can't ruin it because of you._ It had been so long since Naruto had cuddled someone. He enjoyed feeling her warmth, but he wished he could feel more of her.

Hinata ended up covering her eyes for most of the movie, then she turned so that she was facing him. She looked up at him with her innocent lavender eyes.

"S-sorry, I didn't realize there would be this much blood in the movie," she whispered, as if she realized just now how close they were.

He caught her gazing at his lips, and he smirked. "It's ok, it's a pretty gruesome movie. I guess I should have warned you."

"This is nice," she sighed, pressing her face against his chest. "I miss cuddling someone without having to worry about getting naked every time."

"So when you cuddle Gaara you end up having sex?" Naruto was glad that he hadn't pressured her.

She nodded. "Sex isn't a bad thing. Just that it can get tiring when I do it everyday. I kind of miss the romance, the feeling of when you first meet someone and how it gives you butterflies. Gaara still gives me butterflies, but I've known him for a long time now so I'm used to him. That's not a bad thing either. I just...miss the getting to know each other part."

Naruto didn't mind talking to her openly about her sex with Gaara. At first it made him jealous, of course. But now he was used to it. "I know what you mean."_ She still only thinks of you as a good friend, _his mind snickered.

She wrapped her arms around his waist, and he could feel the sexual tension building up inside him the closer she pushed herself into him.

_No, please don't,_ he silently begged.

But it was too late.

Her eyes widened when she felt his excitement growing against her leg.

"I'm sorry. I can't control this stupid thing," he groaned, embarrassed. "It's a guy thing."

To his relief, Hinata grinned. "I understand. Same thing happens to Gaara. It's only natural that it would happen to you, too. But I trust that you won't push me to do something."

"I won't make you cheat on Gaara." The words were out of Naruto's mouth before he could stop them. _Shit. This is going to end bad,_ he fretted.

Instead, Hinata brushed her hand across his face. "I know."

Her words calmed him instantly, though he was still a ball of sexual tension. He had to control himself, because she trusted him. "I'm sure it'll go away if I just ignore it," he mused aloud.

"Maybe."

They continued to cuddle for a while, but Naruto's tension only got worse. The movie was over. They were alone. All his mind could think about was one thing.

Suddenly, Hinata's phone vibrated, breaking the spell.

"Sorry," she murmured, reaching into her pocket. "It's Gaara. He's at home now, wondering where I am. I should get going."

As she stood up, the warmth of her body left him, and he shivered. He wasn't looking forward to another lonely night tonight. However, he would have to do something about his erection when she was gone.

He followed her to the front door, watching as she put on her shoes. Then she stood, looking up at him. "Thank you for that," she hugged him. "It was fun. We'll have to hang out again soon."

Naruto hugged her back. "Yeah, sure, anytime."

"Well, goodnight." She pulled away from him, then opened the door and left, closing it behind her.

The second she was gone, he raced to his bedroom, flipped open his computer, and typed in the address of one of his most visited websites. Once he found a video that looked promising, he stripped off his pants and settled back comfortably in his chair, imagining that the couple in the video was himself and Hinata.

It didn't take him long to find release.

"Thank God," he breathed, reaching for a kleenex to clean himself up.

_I think you're a bit deprived, dude,_ his mind teased.

"Yeah, no shit," he spoke out loud. "I need someone. But who? All the girls in my group are taken."

Then, a pop up came up on his computer. **"Looking to meet some sexy singles? Check out some hot chicks in Konoha and get laid tonight!"**

It dawned on him then. "Hell yeah." If he could just hook up with one person one time, to relieve the need, he would be fine again for a long time.

Excited now, he clicked the **"sign up"** button on the pop up ad.

_The internet is good for something at least._

* * *

**Astrocam: Hehe. Naruto's a closet perv ;) lol anyway, hope you enjoyed. Btw, you probably won't understand this unless you read Summer Paradise first. So before anyone leaves a stupid comment like "this doesn't make any sense", go read that story. Thanks for anyone who reviews and faves :)**


	2. Hopelessly Lost

**Astrocam: Hey, so it seems a few of you are getting confused. I told you in the beginning, this is a sequel to another story that I had written, called "Summer Paradise". So if you don't understand what's going on in this story, perhaps you should check the other one out so that it will make sense. Anyway.**

**Thanks to anyone who liked it, and who has been following me since my other story :) I'll be sure to keep the fun going. **

* * *

**Chapter Two - Hopelessly Lost _(Hinata)_**

* * *

Hinata pulled into the driveway of her apartment building. She loved being married to Gaara, however she felt sorry for poor Naruto. The guy was obviously deprived. She racked her brain, trying to think if she knew anyone who was single that he could hook up with.

Gaara was waiting for her at the door, crossed arms and tapping his foot. "Where were you? You didn't answer my text."

"I'm sorry. I was with Naruto. We were watching a movie."

"Is that all?"

Hinata rolled her eyes. "If you don't trust me by now then why are we married? Does my hair look like I just had sex? Is my make up smudged all over my face? I don't think so. I got your text and I came home right away. If I was having sex, I'm pretty sure I would have ignored your message. So stop doubting me every time I see him! I know I kissed him once when I was with you, but that was way back when I was confused. I love you, and I love him, but I love him in a different way."

He sighed, his eyes softening. "I'm sorry. Stressful day again. I should have quit back when I wanted to. I'm really thinking about it now. I'm tired of seeing people die."

Hinata immediately felt bad for snapping. "W-who now?" She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"A baby and a mother."

"What?!" Hinata gasped, looking up into his eyes. She saw his eyes begin to fill up with tears.

"Car accident. We were the first on the scene, since we were the closest to the site of the crash. I got there. The car was smashed into a tree pretty bad. The mother wasn't very responsive, and I knew she wasn't going to make it. I reached into the open window to hold her hand. She told me to please save her baby, then she died just like that. I looked into the backseat, and saw the baby covered in blood as well. It wasn't crying, it wasn't moving. I think it was already dead before I got there, and maybe the mother didn't realize it."

"Omigod, I'm so sorry," Hinata squeezed him tightly.

He embraced her, then she felt his shoulders begin to shake. He was crying.

"I'm really tired of this. Then I have to put the burden on you when you come home. I came home earlier than I expected, the guys knew that what had happened bothered me so they let me go. The place was pretty slow after that anyway. I want to quit. I think I will put in my two weeks notice tomorrow. Then I'll look for a job. I have enough hours that I can get unemployment if I need to. But really, I thought I could do this when I first joined but I'm just too soft. Especially now that I'm married to you. I'm worried that I'll get shot, or something."

"But what kind of job would you look for after this?" Hinata was worried about him. He did often come home stressed or upset, or angry at something. She didn't like his mood swings. And she didn't like the things that he had to see while he was at work, either.

"I don't know. Maybe I'll follow Naruto's footsteps and go to college. I already took that course in the police academy but...I just want to be able to spend time with you and not have to worry about if I'm going to die everyday on the job. When's the last time we went on a date?"

Hinata had to admit, it was probably back before they'd gotten married. "I-it's been a while."

"Exactly, just because we're married now doesn't mean that we should stop having dates. In fact, going on dates while you're married is a good thing. Keeps things from getting too boring. Not that I would ever get bored of you. It's just a nice break from the routine." Gaara sighed, kissing her on the forehead and running his hands through his hair, his eyes now free of tears. "But while I'm going to college again, I don't want you to have to pay for everything. I'll get another part time job to at least be able to help."

"I make a l-lot of money, don't worry about it," Hinata could fend for herself if needed. Plus her father wouldn't hesitate to help them out, if things went wrong for the two of them financially.

"But the guy is supposed to be the provider, the protector, and I'm not doing a good job of that," Gaara protested, breaking away from her and heading towards their bedroom.

She followed him, wanting to break him out of his funk and have him be that carefree person she had known when they'd first gotten married. And sometimes even sexy time wouldn't cure it in the long run. She hoped he wouldn't suffer from post-traumatic disorder after he quit.

He sat on the bed, reaching his arms out for her. She fell into them, and he pulled her close, kissing her with a renewed fervor. Hinata gasped, it had been a few days since he'd kissed her like this. She poured everything she had into the kiss, wanting him to know how much she loved him.

It didn't take long for their clothes to come off.

Gaara was on top of her, pounding into her mercilessly. Hinata cried out, reaching both of her hands behind her to hold onto the bedposts. She thrust her hips up to meet his, forcing him deeper and deeper into her. She loved when he was rough and to the point, but she also loved when he was soft and gentle with the lovemaking. His hands reached down to massage her breasts, flicking and teasing the nipples, never stopping his motion.

"Gaara!" Hinata cried as she came, the first time she'd ever called his name during sex.

He spilled himself into her at that moment, breathing hard, his face sheen with sweat. He gazed into her eyes as he pulled out of her, kissing her gently on the lips. "You're so hot when you say my name," he grinned playfully, and Hinata wished that he was like this all the time. He used to be.

They no longer used a condom since they were married, however Hinata was on birth control because they still weren't ready for a child yet. So far they hadn't had anymore accidents.

"See? This time with you makes me feel much better. I just don't want to have to put you through stress and worry every time I come home," he sighed, laying down beside her and draping an arm around her stomach. They were still naked.

"I-I know. Both of us working shift jobs is s-stressful," Hinata agreed, turning so that she was facing him and curling into him.

"I love you," he whispered, softly kissing her forehead.

She closed her eyes, listening to his heartbeat, and soon was asleep.

* * *

The next day, Hinata hung out with Naruto again while Gaara was at work. She trusted Naruto now, especially after he'd stayed in control last night while cudlding with her. Gaara knew they were hanging out but warned her to keep her distance.

Hinata and Naruto were walking in the park. The weather was chilly since it was still March, but it was a beautiful sunny day.

"I love these days," Naruto commented. "It means that spring and summer are coming."

"That's true," Hinata agreed. "It's a nice time of year."

"For sure. How are you and Gaara, by the way?"

Hinata shrugged. "I-I guess we're fine."

"You guess?"

"Gaara has been talking about leaving his job for a year now, but he hasn't left it yet. It can get on my nerves. He can't handle people dying in front of him, and w-who can blame him? But I'm a nurse, I've had people die too. I've had this old lady who was so sweet, but she died a few hours after I was in her room for the last time." Hinata sighed wistfully. She remembered Ino's death as well, the image would always haunt her.

"Maybe yours is different. Gaara has to go right to the scene, where they are bloody and beaten and whatever happened to them is fresh. Then they come to the hospital and are treated by doctors. After the initial surgeries, clean up and whatever, that's where you come in to care for them while they are there."

"I suppose. I haven't actually seen a person die, yet, besides...well, um. It's just heartbreaking when someone you cared for didn't make it." Hinata stopped walking, then reached down to pick up a handful of light, fluffy snow. It was cold, but she was wearing gloves.

Naruto stopped as well, also picking up a handful of snow "It's hard, yes. Believe me, I know."

"S-sorry." Hinata knew that Ino's death was still a touchy subject for him.

"It's ok. I haven't heard her voice since yesterday. Maybe I was just delusional, I don't know." Naruto sounded almost sad, as if he didn't want Ino's voice to leave him. "I miss her, still. A year and a half later."

"Of course you will. You'll always miss her. She was your girlfriend." Hinata let the snow trickle through her fingers, watching it catch the sparkle in the sunlight.

Naruto tossed his handful of snow to the ground. "I'm still so angry at myself. If I had've paid more attention then I would have been able to avoid that stupid drunk driver. I can still see the look on her face when the other guy hit us. That was the last time I saw her alive."

"Shh, it wasn't your fault." Hinata walked up to him and rubbed his back. "We all agreed that it's not your fault, even her parents didn't charge you. They don't blame you, either."

"It's so hard to deal with, everyday. I know it's not my fault, but I keep feeling like I killed her, you know?" Naruto looked up towards the sun, the rays catching his blond hair. Then, Hinata felt his body go stiff. His eyes darted around, but he didn't move.

"What's wrong?" she asked, startled by his weird behavior.

He paused for a few seconds, as if he was listening to someone talking to him who wasn't Hinata. Then he finally spoke. "Ino just said...she said that I didn't kill her."

Hinata blinked. "Y-you heard her voice again?"

"Yeah..." he trailed off, his body relaxing. "She also said I need to stop blaming myself because it wasn't my fault. And she is glad that I can talk to you about her. She's glad I have a good friend such as you. God, I even sound insane to myself."

"No, you're not. I believe you." Hinata didn't doubt Naruto for a second about hearing Ino's voice. He wouldn't make something like this up just to get attention.

Naruto suddenly smiled, though a bit sadly. "Thanks, I'm glad you don't judge me. If I told this to Sasuke, however, he would look at me like I'm an idiot. He's my best friend but some things I just don't tell him. I tell you everything, so you are my best friend too. You're the only one who knows about this, and it will probably stay that way. Unless you tell Gaara."

Hinata shook her head. "I won't, unless you want me to. Maybe you could get a male's point of view. Not saying you have to. Just an idea. I know Gaara wouldn't judge you, or laugh at you either."

He shrugged. "Maybe. I'll see."

"I-I was thinking that maybe you have some sort of gift. Like, remember the show Ghost Whisperer, where Melinda can see the ghosts? And her friend Eli can hear them? Maybe you're like Eli," Hinata suggested, with a bit of humor in her voice.

Naruto grinned. "Maybe. But I only hear Ino. And she's not a ghost. It's more like she's guiding me."

"This could just be a start. Never know."

"True. I like talking to you. You just know how to make me feel better." Naruto reached over to give her a hug.

Hinata hugged him back, closing her eyes and laying her head on his chest. She loved these moments with him. Even if they could never be together, she would always be his best friend. That was enough for her.

"I still feel bad about being an asshole to you when I was dating Ino. I swear that the next girl who comes along, I won't be like that." Naruto gripped her waist, as if he never wanted to let go.

"I know." Hinata sighed.

They stayed embraced, enjoying the peacefulness of the moment. The warm sun beating down on them, the air chilly around them besides where their bodies connected. The sparkling snow all around them, only disturbed by their footsteps. A few birds were chirping.

It was perfect, almost magic.

"I still love you." Naruto suddenly murmured in her ear.

And, because she didn't know what else to say, Hinata whispered, "I love you, too."

She could feel Naruto's grin against her hair. At least she made him smile.

"I know we can't be together. I'm glad you're with someone who cares for you and protects you. I would do the same, but if I can't then at least he can." Naruto ran his fingers through her hair gently, twirling it around his fingers. "I'll settle with being your best friend."

A sudden whirl of emotions bubbled up inside Hinata, something she hadn't felt since she'd made the decision to date Gaara over Naruto. _No, don't start feeling for him again. Keep the feelings down like you have for so long. Don't ruin the moment._

Reluctantly, before she could think anymore errant thoughts, she pulled back from him, out of the embrace. "Well, it's about a two hour walk back to the car. M-maybe we should..." she trailed off, looking up at him smiling down at her. He didn't make a move to kiss her or anything, he was just grinning and it made her smile back at him. She couldn't believe how mature he was now compared to his high school self. How much they had gone through, how much he had changed.

He placed his hand on the top of her head and mussed up her hair. "Imagine Gaara's face if you walked in with hair like that," he snorted, laughing at the thought.

Hinata's eyes widened, and she made a grab for him, but he dodged it and banged his head into a low tree branch that he hadn't seen before.

He grabbed his head. "Ouch! Damn that smarts."

"A-are you ok?" Hinata ignored her now messy hair and went over to Naruto, gently pressing on the top of his head where he had hit the tree. "It's just a bump, you'll be fine."

Naruto smiled at her tenderness. "I know you're a nurse but you don't have to check me every time I get hurt."

Hinata blushed, something she hadn't done around him in a long time as the butterflies returned suddenly. "S-sorry. Habit."

"I think you should do something about that awful sex hair, or Gaara will be pissed when he finds out what -" he was cut off when she started chasing him.

She chased him for quite a while, laughing all the way, but sadly he was faster and finally she gave up. Once they slowed to a walk, they realized they had not gone towards the car as planned, but instead had run away from it.

"I-I don't recognize this area of the park," Hinata admitted, a bit nervous and out of breath after her run.

"Shit, me either. I'm sure if we turn around and go back where we came, we'll eventually find the way out of here. It's not that big, right?" Naruto bent over, his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. "Damn. I haven't run like that in a long time. Makes me realize how out of shape I am."

"M-me too," Hinata panted, leaning against a tree.

After a few minutes of resting, Hinata was ready to go again. It was early afternoon now, the sun high above their heads. Surely they wouldn't be lost. It was a park in the middle of a city. If they walked in any direction, they should make it out somewhere in a couple hours at most.

"I'm thinking that way," Naruto pointed in the direction in which they had come running from.

"Yeah, that would be a good place to start." Hinata agreed, and they set off down the forested trail, the rays of sun at their backs.

* * *

"Ok, why the hell is this taking so long? We didn't run that far..." Naruto groaned about a half hour later.

Hinata sighed. "M-my feet are tired. Can we sit down?"

"Sure, there's a bench up ahead," Naruto noticed, and they headed towards it and sat down.

"What's more alarming is, I-I haven't seen a person yet," Hinata commented after a few minutes.

"True. It's cold out, but people like to come here for walks and exercising no matter the time of year. Why haven't we seen anyone?"

Hinata plucked her cell phone out of her pocket. She had one text message from Gaara. But she couldn't reply back because she no longer had service. She checked the message anyway.

It said, **Hey babe, how is your day with Naruto? I'm here at work, bored, wishing I could be with you now. See you after five, ok? I don't have a night shift tonight, thank God. And they assured me they won't call me back in, we're not very busy today at all.**

Hinata couldn't help but smile at that. Gaara didn't have a night shift, finally! It had been what, a few weeks since he'd come home at a decent time?

"You got a message from Gaara?" Naruto poked at her.

Hinata poked him back. "Y-yes. No night shift tonight, and he'll be home after f-five. But it's already two in the afternoon. I have no service so I can't text him back. He'll be worried until I write back."

Naruto also held up his cell phone. "I don't have any service either. Damn, are we that far away from the car? What time did we get here?"

"Around eleven in the morning. We've been walking for three hours," Hinata calculated quickly.

"Well, I guess we have nothing to do but keep going. We'll get out of here eventually, let's not panic just yet," Naruto decided. "Are you ready to keep going?"

"Yes."

They stood. Naruto lead the way and then Hinata fell into step beside him.

* * *

"Dammit, what the hell? It's like this damn park goes on forever!" Naruto cursed another hour later.

They were still no closer to civilization and they had not seen a single person. The magic from earlier was gone now. It was eerie, almost spooky and frightening. Even though the sun was still shining, it was starting to dip below the tall trees, casting shadows over everything. Hinata felt jumpy, cold, tired, hungry, and just wanted to be in Gaara's arms.

She still hadn't answered his message, because she hadn't had any signal. He was going to be really worried. He'd probably even be angry when she got home, but when she explained what happened he would understand.

She briefly wondered if anyone else had gotten lost in the park. And if they were ever heard from again.

Naruto was frustrated. "I don't understand! Why don't I recognize anything? It's like it's a whole different park!"

Hinata stopped walking, wrapping her arms around herself, shoving her cold hands under her arms. "I-I don't know, but I'm cold."

Naruto sighed, bringing her into an embrace. "I'm cold, too. This sucks."

They stood, shivering together for a few minutes. Hinata snuggled in as tight as she could, trying to ignore the brisk, cool air around her.

"I-I'm afraid we may have to walk the rest of the way like this," she admitted sadly, not wanting to let go.

"I agree." Naruto started to shuffle forward, and at first Hinata thought he was joking, but then realized he was serious.

She shuffled along with him, but they made very little progress. Sadly, she knew she'd have to break apart from him if they hoped to find their way out of this maze.

Naruto sighed, breaking the embrace. "We need to think about this. We can't just keep wandering aimlessly. Does anything look familiar at all to you?"

"No," Hinata stepped back from him, feeling his warmth leave her and shivering again.

"Me either. Ugh, now what?"

"I-I guess what else do we do but keep going?" Hinata shrugged, wishing she had cell phone signal so she could let Gaara know that she was ok.

"Yeah, you're right. There's not much else we can do. Let's just walk some more. Maybe something will look familiar to us." Naruto started forward again, Hinata keeping pace but slowly growing weary.

They had to find their way out of this park. They just had to.

* * *

**Astrocam: It seems like they got turned around. Will they find the way out?**


	3. Intense

**Astrocam: Sorry it took me forever to write this one. I'm not really happy with how it turned out, but at least it's something, right? **

**I've been really stressed out and distracted lately so I haven't felt much like writing. Met someone I liked, who I thought might end up being my next boyfriend, turns out that didn't work out but we are still friends and seeing how it goes from there. I was kinda upset, but I guess all I can do is wait. Me and him did move too fast. I just have to take it easy I guess. **

**Anyway, enough of my stories. Here's the next chapter of _I'm Yours. _Lemon warning. If you don't like that stuff, as in graphic sex scenes, stop reading now. **

* * *

**Chapter Three – Intense _(Gaara)_**

* * *

_Dammit, Hinata, it's been four hours, why haven't you answered my message? All you said was you were going to the park with Naruto..._ Gaara paced the floor of his kitchen, staring at his cell phone, willing Hinata to text him.

He'd been home for an hour, and now he was starting to get worried. This wasn't like her. Even if she was with someone she would always write him back.

He tapped his fingers against his arm, then picked up his phone anxiously. It wouldn't hurt to text her again, right?

Suddenly, his phone vibrated in his hand. It startled him so bad that he almost dropped it, but managed to keep a grip on it. He breathed out a sigh of relief as he saw the message was from Hinata.

She wrote, **Gaara, I'm so sorry but Naruto and I are lost in the park. We have been all day and we can't find our way out. I just managed to find a spot with signal so I think we are getting somewhere. I'm cold, tired, hungry, and I just want to be with you.**

Gaara didn't think, he just reacted. He answered her message, saying that he was coming, grabbed his keys and rushed out of his apartment down to his car.

Hinata was in trouble. He had to protect her.

As he drove, he was deep in thought. People had gotten lost in the park before, having been reported missing by loved ones. They'd been found just as Hinata had described herself. Cold, tired, hungry, probably on the verge of hypothermia and dehydration. If Hinata was gone much longer, she would be at risk for those two things. He had to find her. It was a cold day to get lost.

Luckily the days were getting slightly longer now, but it was still starting to get dark already. He was glad that she was with Naruto, rather than by herself or, say, with Sakura. At least Naruto could protect her until Gaara himself reached her. He didn't feel the least bit jealous. Well, ok, maybe a little bit given her and Naruto's long history. But at least Naruto accepted him, and he was a good guy at heart. He didn't have evil intentions of breaking them apart.

He arrived at the park quicker than usual, and jumped out of his car. There were a few paths into the park, besides the picnic and swingset area. He saw a few people around there, but no one suspicious.

With his police instincts kicking in, he set off down one of the darkening paths. He figured he knew which way Naruto and Hinata went.

Hinata hadn't answered his last message, meaning she was probably no longer in signal range. The deeper he went into the park, the more he wished he had brought a flashlight. But he used the light from his phone screen if he needed to.

_Hinata, please be ok, I'm coming for you,_ he begged silently.

* * *

About an hour later, a hoarse cry broke into his thoughts. He looked up, startled, to see a figure jogging wearily towards him. There was another figure too, walking at a more normal pace.

"Gaara!"

The jogging figure reached him and embraced him, he could feel her shoulders shake as she started to cry. Immediately he wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank God," he murmured, kissing her on the top of the head.

Naruto stopped a few feet away from them. "Oh man, I'm sorry. I don't know how we got lost. We were just fooling around, she started chasing me and then..." he trailed off.

"She'll tell me about it later," Gaara said softly. He could feel how cold Hinata was. "Are you hungry?"

She could only manage a weak nod. "I-I haven't eaten since breakfast."

"It's about an hour back to the car, you guys almost made it. It's pretty dark, so stay close." Gaara kept an arm around Hinata's shoulder as they walked back. He wanted to keep her as warm as possible, she was shivering constantly and not speaking much.

Instead he kept up a conversation with Naruto. They made it back to the main area of the park. He could feel that Hinata was shaking on her feet now, she needed to rest and get some food and water into her.

"Man, I'm starving, I don't know about you guys but I'm going to go to Jungle Jim's or something. Ramen won't do it for me tonight, I need a full course meal. Hey, is Hinata ok?" Naruto noticed the slight girl shivering under Gaara's arm.

"I don't know. Hinata, are you ok?" Gaara asked her, releasing her to look into her eyes. The lights here at the beginning of the park were dim.

She was still shivering. "J-Jungle Jim's sounds g-g-good to me..." she whispered, her voice cracking.

"Let's all go there, then. Hinata, you're in no shape to drive. Naruto can take your car, since you two came here in your car. We'll meet up at Jungle Jim's then. After you guys get some food into you, you can tell me about your day." Gaara was used to giving orders, it was part of his job. He was never mean about it, just to the point.

They headed to the restaurant, mostly in silence because Hinata was still shivering despite the heat blasting in the car. Gaara reached over and took her hand, which was ice-cold.

"Talk to me," he said softly.

"I-I'm cold. I don't feel well."

"I know. Food will warm you up. You're not the first people to get lost in the park, you know. It's a big place."

"W-well, at least I-I'm not the only one." Hinata glanced over at him and gave him a soft smirk. He saw colour returning to her cheeks.

"Of course you're not."

They reached the restaurant soon enough, and Gaara helped her out of the car. Naruto parked a few spaces down from them with Hinata's car, and walked over to join them.

"How is she?" he asked, looking Hinata up and down.

"You can ask me, you know. I'm r-right here." Hinata gave Naruto a pat on the arm. "I'm fine, just not feeling well and cold."

Naruto looked relieved. "Oh good."

The three of them entered the restaurant, got a booth and ordered their food. After a while, Hinata warmed up enough to take her jacket off. Gaara put his arm around her. Naruto was sitting across from them, he seemed fine as well.

"I feel stupid, I don't know how we could have gotten lost," Naruto groaned, rubbing his eyes as though tired. "I've been to that park a lot of times."

"I was telling Hinata that you're not the only one. We've had calls from people that their loved ones had not returned home from the park, and we found them wandering aimlessly like you were, trying to find the way out." Gaara rubbed Hinata's arm, and she relaxed, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I guess so. We never went that deep before. We usually just go to the jungle gyms or picnic area, sometimes to the falls or a bit beyond. I never realized how far back it went." Naruto yawned, but instantly perked up when their food was brought to them.

They ate mostly in silence, Hinata surprised Gaara when she finished her meal before he did. She must have been starving.

He eyed her, and she grinned up at him sheepishly as she popped the last bite into her mouth. "I-I haven't eaten since breakfast at about nine this morning," she reminded him. "A-almost ten hours ago." He smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek.

Naruto himself was too immersed in his food to notice much else. He even ordered dessert, as did Hinata. Gaara was full after his meal, but he took a few bites of Hinata's chocolate piece of cake.

"That was the best food I've ever tasted," Naruto finally broke his silence. The only time he had spoken through the whole meal was to order his dessert.

"I-I agree," Hinata nodded, pushing her empty plate aside. "I'm full now."

Gaara rolled his eyes, pretending to be annoyed. "Finally. I was afraid you two were going to eat the whole restaurant."

Hinata poked him in his ticklish spot, and he winced, pulling away from her. She poked him again, then slightly tickled him. He tried hard to hold down the snicker, but Hinata kept trying to get him to laugh.

Naruto just smirked at the two of them. "Now you know what I had to put up with all day."

Finally, Gaara could hold it in no longer and he giggled, quite uncharacteristically for him. He tried to swat her hands away but to no avail.

"That's for that comment you made a-about me and Naruto eating the whole r-restaurant," she grinned, finally pulling back from him.

He took a few deep breaths to get his breath back. "You are crazy. I've married a crazy woman."

Hinata stuck her tongue out at him, but didn't comment as the waitress came to give them their bills.

As they left the restaurant, Gaara commented, "Well you're feeling better."

"Much. Arigato," Hinata kissed him softly on the mouth.

Gaara was glad he had found them when he did. He saw the effects of hypothermia and dehydration first hand, and shuddered when he thought about it.

"Now what?" Naruto asked as they stood awkwardly outside their cars.

"I-I'm not sure, maybe call it a day," Hinata yawned. "I am tired."

"True, I do have to work tomorrow. I'm sorry that I got you lost." Naruto reached over to give her a hug. Hinata hugged him back. It didn't make Gaara jealous anymore. Hugging was harmless.

"S'ok," she murmured, releasing him a few seconds later.

"I can walk home from here. It's not far."

"No, borrow my car for the night, I'll go home with Gaara and get my car sometime tomorrow. I'll drop by your work and get the keys from you."

"Fine, sounds good. Well, have a good night, guys." Naruto climbed into Hinata's car, started the engine and was off.

Gaara turned to Hinata, brushing her hair back from her eyes. "I was so worried when you didn't text me. I'm taking tomorrow off."

"R-really? Why?"

"I need to spend more time with you. I haven't had much of a break." Gaara kissed her softly on the mouth, but really he wanted to just grab her and toss her over his car...

"I'm glad I don't work tomorrow," Hinata smiled, grabbing him around the waist and kissing him passionately, right there in the parking lot. He groaned, getting hard almost instantly, grinding against her and wanting her so badly.

They made out for a few minutes, but then someone drove in the parking lot so they had to break free. Gaara saw that Hinata's eyes were blazing as much as his own. This should be an interesting night.

* * *

"Gaara!"

"Fuck!" Gaara was on top of Hinata, pounding into her relentlessly for the second time that night. He still loved living with her, they had their privacy and could fuck whenever they wanted. They could be as loud as they wanted. He loved when she screamed his name.

He grabbed both of her legs, putting them together in one of his hands, holding them up, resting them against his shoulder, not breaking his rhythm. She gasped at this new position, and he grinned. It was much deeper this way.

"You like that, baby?" he grunted, watching her clutch the bedsheets with both her hands.

"Fuck!" she swore, closing her eyes and thrusting her hips against his, pushing him even deeper.

"Ah!" Gaara finally came, spilling his seed inside of her. Hinata cried out again, then they both relaxed. He pulled out of her reluctantly a few seconds later, then gently lowered her legs and laid down beside her, wrapping his arm around her stomach and kissing her forehead.

She was breathing hard, but her eyes were shining. "You're amazing," she murmured.

"No, you are."

"How come you never did that before, putting my legs up like that? It feels...good."

He shrugged. "Never thought about it. I always just like the normal way, me on top of you, or you on top. But I agree, it does feel good."

Suddenly, her eyes glittered dangerously. "When we're in the mood again, there's something I want t-to try."

Gaara's eyes widened. "What?"

"I want you to blindfold me."

His heart nearly stopped. He never expected the quiet girl to say something like that. "Wow..."

"And..." she continued, a smile on the corners of her lips. "Restrain me with your handcuffs."

_Holy shit, what book has she been reading? _Gaara didn't speak for a moment. But when he found his voice, he said, "Where did this come from?"

"Well...I've been thinking about it for a while, since I read that book. But I just didn't know if I wanted to try it or not. Now I do. Cause when you pinned my hands above my head the first time we did it tonight, that was sexy." Hinata trailed her fingers up Gaara's bare stomach, causing him to shiver. Her touch always did that to him.

"Ah. I like it. Want to try it tonight?"

"Whenever you're ready, I'm ready." Hinata kissed him on the mouth again.

"Well, you're insatiable tonight," Gaara grinned down at her, feeling the excitement building up again inside him.

She blinked up at him innocently. "You're so hot that I can't help it."

Gaara loved that she had confidence in bed. If she appeared shy and innocent in person, she definitely wasn't that when they were making love. At first she had been, of course, he had been her first and she had been nervous. But now that they were used to each other, they knew how to please each other.

Gaara wasn't into the full Dominate Submissive thing, but he liked pinning her down. He would never beat her, whip her, or flog her of course, because well he just couldn't do that to a woman. Plus the thought of it didn't really turn him on. He liked making Hinata feel good, not causing her pain. Of course, biting and scratching was a different matter. It was more intimate than just standing there smacking her with a ruler or something.

Kissing her once more, he slid off the bed, still naked, in search of his handcuffs. They were easy to find, as he hung them with his uniform obviously. He made sure he had the key close by, and showed it to Hinata so she didn't get freaked out. Then he found one of his black t-shirts, deciding to use that as a blindfold.

He came back to the bed, then pounced on her. She squealed, but let him grab both her hands and pin them up above her head. Taking the handcuffs, he cuffed both her wrists. Then he let out a low growl, bringing his head down to her breast and licking her nipple. She gasped, squirming.

"Mr. Sabaku, I believe this is misuse of company property," Hinata taunted.

"Not like I'm going to tell them I fucked my wife with these, Mrs. Sabaku. Shut up." Playing rough, Gaara sat on top of her, one leg on either side so he could tie the shirt around her eyes. "Can you see?" he asked when he was done.

"N-no!" she squirmed.

"Good. Don't move."

Very slowly, deliberately, he kissed her deeply on the lips for a few seconds before pulling away and kissing her neck. She shuddered, and he felt goosebumps on her skin. Without warning, he opened his mouth and bit her, not enough to give her a hickey, but enough that she gasped, her body arching off the bed, pressing against him.

He trailed his tongue down to her chest, then her breasts, taking a nipple in his mouth and sucking it, twirling his tongue around it, biting gently while massaging her other breast with his hand.

"I don't want to go like this!" she gasped, grinding against him for friction.

"Shh," he blew against her nipple before trailing his mouth and tongue down her stomach, then licking at her clit. She groaned, he licked her for a few seconds before pushing his finger inside of her.

"Gaara!"

"Yes?"

She didn't answer him of course, but he continued circling his finger inside of her, touching her spot every time. He could feel her getting really wet, and knew when she was ready. So, taking his finger out of her, he positioned himself above her, pressing against her entrance. "You ready babe?"

"Please," she mewled.

In one swift movement, he was inside of her.

It was intense, and he wasn't sure why but the sight of her all tied up like that, at his mercy, was...rather hot, and quite a turn on. He came quickly, as did she. Then he collapsed on top of her.

They didn't speak for a few minutes, the only sound that could be heard was their heavy breathing.

Then Hinata broke the silence. "C-can you untie me?"

"Oh, sorry." Gaara reached up to grab the key, then removed the handcuffs, setting them aside. He also took off her blindfold. She blinked up at him as she rubbed her wrists.

He kissed her on the mouth, laying down beside her. "I'm spent."

"Me, too," she yawned, snuggling against him. "I think we should sleep."

"How was it?"

"Amazing. I couldn't see you, but I felt everything. It was just more...intense."

"I agree."

They mumbled a few more words to each other before drifting off.

* * *

**Astrocam: Eh, I'll be the first to admit, not the best chapter I've done but I'll see how the story goes. I need to get back into it. Again sorry for the wait :/**


End file.
